This invention relates to labeling machines, and, more particularly, to labeling apparatus for simultaneously cutting and transferring pairs of labels from an advancing label roll in order to increase label application speed while maintaining the security of applying the correct label to the correct product surface.
In recent years, demand has risen for labeling machines which can cut and apply labels to various products at higher and higher rates of speed. In certain industries, such as the pharmaceutical industry, the problem of faster label application is complicated by the fact that labels must be applied extremely accurately to containers for drugs, medicines, and the like to prevent mislabeling.
One method for increasing labeling speed has been to attach labels to more than one product at a time. Specifically, the conventionally known processes utilizing such simultaneous application have required the individual cutting and stacking of separate label strips into labels which are thereafter applied to the product surfaces simultaneously. A problem with this method, however, is that of assuring that the correct labels are applied to the correct products. Because of the possibility for error in the lableing, such plural attachment has been undesirable. Moreover, the necessity of cutting and individually stacking labels prior to plural application has been both inefficient and expensive.
It has now been found, however, that the present invention allows the use of the plural labeling concept. The speed and efficiency of the labeling process is greatly increased while the security of attaching the correct label to the correct product surface during such plural application is maintained.